


Rave On (It's A Crazy Feeling)

by aprilridinghigh



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King, It Chapter 2 (2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Pennywise (IT), Asexual Stanley Uris, Beverly Marsh & Richie Tozier Are Best Friends, Bill Denbrough Needs a Hug, Bisexual Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak & Stanley Uris Are Best Friends, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Everyone is Gay Except Ben Hanscom, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, Hanbrough, Light Angst, M/M, Multi, Platonic Bevchie, Reddie, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Soft Richie Tozier, Sonia Kaspbrak's A+ Parenting, Strangers to Lovers, The Losers Club All Need Hugs, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:22:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21656710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aprilridinghigh/pseuds/aprilridinghigh
Summary: For the majority of Eddie Kaspbrak's life, he's been encapsulated in a bubble by his mother, away from the rest of the world. He never got to make his own decisions, or see the world the way everyone else did. He trapped himself in his comfort zone, unable to get past it that easily. It wasn't until he moved to Derry, Maine when he discovers the significance of discomfort and pave his path to his own self-acceptance.A Modern Teen AU where the only thing the Losers have to fight against are their inner torments.(Title based off of Rave On by Buddy Holly)
Relationships: Ben Hanscom & Eddie Kaspbrak, Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Beverly Marsh & Richie Tozier, Bill Denbrough & Stanley Uris, Bill Denbrough/Mike Hanlon, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Rave On (It's A Crazy Feeling)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is my first AU so bare with me ahah.. I'm not a native English speaker so feel free to point out any typos or grammatical errors. Many thanks! The first chapter is pretty short, but the rest of the chapters will go much longer.

_A lot of people would call Eddie's approach to life unconventional and unnecessary. His mother had taught him to look at life strictly, making up a pattern and following to it. He played by the rules, nonexistent rules that only really mattered to him and his mother. He acknowledged this, but it never really pestered him enough to question his system until he was halfway through thirteen._

__

__

_"You're sick, Eddie-bear. You can't go outside in the rain, you'll get hypothermia!" Sonia calls Eddie out from the bottom of the stairs while Eddie tearily grabbed for his coat and rain shoes from his closet._

__

__

_It was a rainy afternoon in Manhattan, fitting for the revelation that was brought upon to Eddie that morning. He took a trip to the pharmacy to pick up his usual prescriptions, only to be informed by his pharmacists what those prescriptions really were. It left Eddie sick to the stomach, and he couldn't bare to be locked in that house any longer._

__

__

_"I'm going, ma! I don't care if I freeze, as long as i'm as far away from you as possible," he gritted his teeth, pushing a wailing Sonia out of his way and storming out the front door._

__

__

_He was running, his face flushed red from fury and sadness. At this point, he didn't really have a plan. All he knew was that he no longer knew anything._

…………………………………………………

It wasn't Eddie's decision to move to Derry. It was his mother's retreat plan after getting herself into trouble with loans and whatever-the-fuck she's been scheming behind Eddie's back for the past few years. Eddie is sixteen now, and though he's still living under the same roof as his mother, he's been slowly slipping himself away from her grasp. Sonia no longer had the control she had over him from before, his adolescence only making him more adamant towards her. Knowing that Eddie could never adapt that easily to a new environment, she decided to take him somewhere where he had no choice but to be hers. 

Unfortunately for Sonia, that plan would easily be soiled. 

Eddie had been frequenting Derry's public library for the month he's been in town. From there, he met Ben Hanscom and Stanley Uris, who he very quickly got along with. Ben is a soft-spoken sweetheart who took interest in poetry and architecture, while Stan is a bird-loving introvert who's shy at first but can be quick-witted and sarcastic in conversations. Though he'd only just met them, Eddie considered them to be his closest friends.

"I can't believe school starts in two weeks," said Ben, untangling the wires of his earphones. "Summer seems a whole lot shorter that it was before."

"Must be the times," Stan replied, not looking up from his book.

"What are we talking about?" Eddie chimed, dropping his backpack next to his chair. 

"Summer's coming to a close." Stan shuts his book, setting it down further from him. "Have you been oriented yet, Eddie?" 

"Yup. Doesn't help ease how I feel about about it, though," he sighed. "You know I've never been to a real school before." 

"Don't worry, Eddie. As long as you have us to guide you, it's a lot simpler," Ben reassured. 

"Hah, not even we know how school works, Eddie. Nobody does." The group breaks out in silent laughter, making sure not to cause a commotion at the library. Ben playfully punches Stan's arm. 

"Man, this school talk is making me anxious. I'm gonna go get more books, you guys need me to pick anything up?" Eddie rises up from his seat, pointing his thumb to the shelves of books on the other corner of the library.

"Actually, yeah. Common Birds Of Maine. I think I saw it at the encyclopedia section."

Eddie picks up a handful of books, mostly 19th century novels recommended to him by Ben. Finally, he stops at the encyclopedia section, scanning the shelf for Stan's book. To his dismay, it sat on the top shelf, out of Eddie's reach. He mumbled his complaints as he attempts to reach the book by hopping, pathetically, to no avail. 

"Need help with that, short stack?" a male voice approaches. Eddie's head darts to the direction of the voice, belonging to a tall boy with gray rectangular glasses and long brunet hair. He looked at Eddie smugly. 

"Excuse me?" Eddie furrowed his eyebrows, forming wrinkles on his forehead.

"You need help reaching a book?" the boy asked again, pointing to the shelf Eddie was trying to reach.

"Oh- I- Uh.. Yeah. It's the one about common birds." The boy reached the top shelf with ease, all while playfully sticking his tongue out. Watching him made Eddie's breath hitch. The boy was undeniably attractive, though he was a bit lanky and pale. The boy hands an off-guard Eddie the book, observing him carefully. "Say, I've never seen your cute face around here before. You new in town?"

"Did you just call me cute?" blurted Eddie, his voice a little higher than usual, making his cheeks flush from embarrassment. 

"You didn't answer my question." The boy smiled at his bashfulness, making Eddie more nervous than he should be.

"I am. New. Here."

"Welp, it's always nice seeing a fresh face around here," the boy reaches his hand out to shake. "I'm Richie. Richie Tozier," he says, Tozier sounding more like a question. 

"Eddie Kaspbrak." he replied, taking Richie's hand. 

"Eddie Spaghetti! T'was ever so lovely meeting you, but I have to dash. I hope to cross paths with you again soon, whenever that may be," Richie declares in a somewhat believable British accent. 

Eddie's expression changes quickly, scrunching up his nose in annoyance. "I don't appreciate your nicknames."

Richie laughs sharply. "Well you better, because I will be calling you a lot of those from now on. Now, if you'll excuse me, I've got a summer paper to cram." he shoots Eddie finger guns quickly before disappearing into one of the aisles, leaving a puzzled Eddie. 

"What the fuck was that?" he muttered to himself before heading back to his group.


End file.
